Projeckt Rogue
by Sparkzey
Summary: They had done countless tests, asked so many questions and then they had put her on a table to give her what she thought was the cure. In reality it was an incredibly strong sedative that knocked her out almost immediately.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier; I don't own x-men :**

**Keep in mind that I don't remember the exact details to what were said in the movies!**

Oo*-*oO

The news about the cure had made a hope blossom within Rogue.

Maybe she would _finally _be able to touch people again – without sucking them into a coma at least.

She missed the time where she didn't have to worry so much about even the smallest amount of her own skin.

Rogue felt so angry when Storm had said that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her, that what she had was a gift.

No one really knew what it was like to have poisonous skin.

So, against what most people probably wanted from her, she went to take the cure.

Later on, she would curse herself for that decision.

She didn't know what would happen to her at that time, but still.

She was so foolish and naïve.

They had done countless tests, asked so many questions and then they had put her on a table to give her what she thought was the cure.

In reality it was an incredibly strong sedative that knocked her out almost immediately.

Later on she woke up on a hard mattress with a collar around her neck – she later found out that it was a suppression collar that locked her mutation away.

She cried.

Oo*-*oO

**And that's it for chapter one.**

**I would like to know what you people think about it, so pretty please send me your opinions in a review (even though I realize that this isn't much to go on at the moment).**

**I got the idea for the start from another story that I read a while back (honestly can't remember what it was called, it's been so long).**

**But I hope that the rest of this story won't be too much like anything that has been written before.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and feedback is much welcomed (this is my first x-men story by the way).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier; I don't own x-men :**

Oo*-*oO

Rogue didn't know how long she had laid there before the door was opened.

But the person who comes through the door is someone that she definitely thought were dead.

The one standing there, looking at her as though she was a great prize was none other than Colonel William Stryker.

Who really should have been fucking dead.

He doesn't say anything but motions for someone behind him to come forward.

It's a very big man who walks forward and grabs her, she tries to struggle, she really does, he's just a lot stronger and it barely fazes him when she tries to get free.

She gives up on that plan quite quickly.

They walk for what seems like forever before they arrive at a lab – which spurs a lot of memories that really aren't hers.

She wants to get the fuck out but knows that she won't get very far – or out of the grip of the giant.

They strap her to a cold table and begin examining her.

Checking her body on the outside – every fucking inch of her.

Running scans, taking samples, poking and prodding.

Some of the stuff hurts and she just wishes that she wasn't there.

She tries very hard not to cry though.

She barely succeeds.

Rogue had no idea how long she was there, she just know that they, at some point, inject her with something and then remove the collar.

They bring a person in and make him touch her hand.

Nothing happens.

Then they electrocute her.

She feels the suction of her skin immediately.

She tries hard to make the suction stop and succeeds.

Until they electrocute her again.

She doesn't know how long it continues but stops trying to turn her skin off at some point, just wanting it to end.

At some point she passes out.

She wakes up in her cell with the collar back on and new voices in her head.

Oo*-*oO

**And that's it for this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! (three may not seem like all that much, but I'm so happy either way)**

**I'm glad that it's well received so far.**

**If there are any places where I have made mistakes then please tell me so that I can fix it!**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, of course.**

**3 to everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier; I don't own x-men :**

Oo*-*oO

She figures that a day or two has gone by the next time she's dragged out of her cell.

She can only really tell by the few sparse meals.

They drag her to the same lab as the day before.

They go through the same routine of examining whatever they can of her before they begin injecting her with two different things.

Rogue doesn't know what it is and doesn't really care.

She just knows that it makes her whole body feel like it's burning.

When the burning stopped she realizes that a lot of things have changed.

Her sight, smell and hearing have drastically improved – which isn't as great as everything in there stinks horribly.

She can hear the blood rushing in people and knows exactly where they are.

She can see dust particles in the air as well as that little crack in the ceiling.

They do a lot more tests and she can tell that they are giddy because they start cutting her over and over again.

She can _feel_ the skin knitting back together almost as soon as they cut her.

They examine her fingers – she doesn't know _why_ though – and put her through several extra x-rays.

She can barely see them and can see that they point out something that are inside her arms and look incredibly much like Logan's claws.

Which is slightly unsettling.

She is dragged back to her cell not long after that although she faintly hears something about adamantium before she is too far away.

Oo*-*oO

She had been in her cell a little before she decides to try and figure out what had been so exciting about her fingers.

The claws unsettle her a little and immediately have her thinking of Sabretooth.

She figures that one of the things she had been injected with had something to do with him while the other might have had something to do with Logan.

Rogue bites her bottom lip but quickly decides not to think too much about it as she would probably just end up winding herself up even more – which wouldn't help at all.

She falls into a restless sleep after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamier; I don't own x-men :**

Oo*-*oO

They do several other tests after she has slept.

Cutting her open, figuring out how fast the cuts heal and taking out parts of her organs that she's sure that she wouldn't normally be able to live without.

The nastiest feeling, though, is when those organs grow back again.

They inject her with more of what she figures is the same compound of shit that they injected her with before she fell asleep as she feels her senses heighten slightly every time.

She doesn't know why they suddenly decide that she should be allowed to visit someone – they don't specifically say who, just that it's a guy.

They, of course, make sure that her hands are tightly shackled so she can't harm anyone with her claws and then haul her into a blindingly white room where another mutant is.

It takes her a while to figure out that it's Sabretooth.

Which kinda, sorta, freaks her out.

Right up until she realizes that his hands have been shackled like her own.

She sits down against the wall and closes her eyes.

The room is way too white and it hurts her eyes.

They don't say anything.

They just sit there.

Oo*-*oO

It takes several times to the labs and into the white room before they decide to go through with whatever they have in mind for her.

She immediately freezes as she sees the tank and the needles.

This was something that she had seen in Logan's nightmares.

The nightmare where the adamantium got bonded with his bones.

She instantly _knew_ that it was going to hurt.

A lot.

She might even die.

They strapped her tightly to the table with several reinforced straps and Rogue knew that no matter how strong she might be, she wouldn't be able to break those.

Her breathing is rapid when she's lowered in the tank.

Then she only remembers the pain.

Rogue is pretty sure that she dies at least once during the procedure.

They don't care and just continue on.

She wakes up back in her cell feeling incredibly heavy and fucking angry.

She would get them at some point.

That was a promise.

Oo*-*oO

**And that's it for this chap!**

**Thanks to ****Anna Claremont**** for reviewing each chapter so far (I very much appreciate it) and, of course, thanks to everyone else who have reviewed!**

**Thanks for all the alerts and favs as well!**

**If there is any questions then ask away and I shall answer to the best of my ability!**

**(And yes, I am kinda making her their new 'Deadpool'. Her mutation is just awesome like that!)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and please point out any mistakes so I can have a chance at fixing them :D**

**I love you guys and girls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier; I don't own x-men :**

Oo*-*oO

It took quite a while before they continued with their stupid experiments.

The first one they forced on her came from someone that had probably been a pretty powerful telepath, she was aware that she could at least hear surface thoughts and things that people projected.

At least, that was what she could do with the suppression collar on – which had really surprised her, but she figured that with everything they were doing to her, they were more or less overtaxing the collar.

Which was great for her really.

Once they turned the power down she found out that she could easily hear even the guarded thoughts of people.

She was also able to look into their memories.

The scientists had a telepath monitor whatever she were doing while they were testing and as she hadn't learned how to put up shields, Rogue couldn't block her.

A lot of tests were forced on her.

She had to be compliant or get beat up until she couldn't stand anymore.

And that took some time, everything taken into consideration.

With the telepathy came the revelation that she had easier access to control her own mutation.

She could also reach mutations from people she had touched before.

Alas, more testing involving the powers of Pyro, Iceman and Magneto.

She cursed her inability to shield her own thoughts more and more after that.

Rogue discreetly picked the other telepaths head to figure out how to, at least, make some decent shields.

It worked for most of her surface thoughts and for things she might have, accidentally projected.

Which was great, if not a little too late.

When they had done every test imaginable on her while she used her powers – they had even forced her to stretch them so much that her whole body became either ice or flame – they forced a new power on her.

Empathy.

She could feel and influence everyone's feelings.

She could make them feel happy, sad, angry and she could make them feel pain.

The worst was that the collar didn't have any effect on the empathy so she _always_ felt what everyone else felt.

Until she figured out how to tune it down of course.

Oo*-*oO

**Ahh, I'm so sorry!**

**It's been so long since I posted a chapter D:**

**I feel so bad *cries***

**Anyway! Here's a chapter for you guys (I love you guys by the way, just so you know :P)**

**Oh and when I said that I'd kinda make her the new Deadpool, then I didn't mean that she would be like him, there can only be one Deadpool after all (no one can take that awesomeness!)**

**And I might just have her meet Deadpool, although I think I'll have a hard time writing him XD (I'll give a shot at his brand of insane though!)**


End file.
